


Quick Fix

by Morgana



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Frottage, Hand Job, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a kiss can change your life</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He never knew exactly why he kissed Spike. One minute they were rolling around on the floor, wrestling and trading punches the way they had at every sleepover they'd had since they were four and the next something... changed, like one of those puzzles where you slid the pieces around until they fit. He found himself looking down into his best friend's eyes, wondering why he'd never noticed how blue they were, and it was like the last piece slid aside and clicked into place. 

He didn't think about it, just found himself lowering his head and before he really knew what he was doing, his mouth descended on Spike's. There was barely enough time to register that fact and start to inwardly freak before the lips against his own parted and something sleep and wet brushed his. Xander automatically opened his mouth, and then Spike's tongue was in his mouth, teasing and stroking in a way that was definitely _not_ best-friendly! 

It wasn't his first kiss- Xander had kissed girls before, of course. He'd even gotten to feel up Cordelia Chase during a particularly memorable game of Seven Minutes in Heaven, but this was different. It was Spike, for one thing- his best friend, the one person who knew all his secrets and still hung out with him despite them- and for another, it was hotter than he'd dreamt a simple kiss could ever be. In the ten or twenty seconds before his brain kicked back in and he pulled away, his world went from black and white to technicolor and surround sound. Strange, he half-thought, he hadn't even noticed it was colorless before this. 

"Xan?" Spike's soft question pulled him out of his musings, and he looked at his friend to see wide, worried eyes. Probably thought he'd fucked up by kissing him back, instead of turning his entire universe on its head. 

Xander opened his mouth to say something, either reassure Spike that he wasn't going to hit him or attempt to explain why he'd just done that, but all he really wanted to do was ask about where he'd learned to curl his tongue like that and would he mind doing it again for a couple of hours? He wasn't given a chance to say anything, anyway; Spike apparently took his lack of screaming and shoving as a good thing, because with his next breath, the blond tackled him, mouth seeking his with a groan. 

Just like that, they were kissing, really kissing, with hands on necks and in hair and everything. Xander broke away long enough to suck a quick breath of air in, then delved back in, hungry for more of those drugging kisses. Their tongues slid back and forth against each other, and when Spike closed his lips around Xander's and sucked, a wave of lust left the dark-haired boy dizzy and weak. 

Xander toppled over, pulling Spike with him, and when the other boy's mouth settled on his again, he waited until that illegal tongue darted into his mouth before he sucked on it like Spike had. The soft gasp he received in response told him that he wasn't the only one who liked that, and then it was like something snapped in Spike. He grabbed Xander's shoulders, hands digging into flesh as he moved forward, their bodies meeting fully for the first time. 

It was electric. There was another hard chest against his, there were hands sliding over his chest, moving down to his hips, and then there it was- a bulge that was at once familiar and yet strangely alien at the same time. Xander flipped Spike onto his back, then moved over him, lining up against him, hip to hip. He ground down against his friend, but it wasn't enough. He wanted more, needed more. 

He wasn't sure who wedged the first hand between them, only knew that at some point he found himself with his palm pressed against an erection that wasn't his for the first time in his life just as a strange hand wrapped itself around his shaft and squeezed him through his jeans. "God, yeah," he moaned, trying not to be an absolute spaz and come in his pants the second he was touched. But he had a feeling it was a losing battle, so he did his best to give as good as he got, flexing his hand and rubbing Spike's dick through his jeans. They groped each other, trading kisses and gasps, whimpers and groans as they both struggled for some kind of control over something they instinctively realized was inevitable. 

Somehow Spike managed to roll them over, a knee sliding between Xander's legs. He groaned and parted his legs further, allowing his friend's hips to settle completely against his. Spike moaned and thrust against him, letting Xander feel the hard length of his erection as it slid over Xander's cock. With that, any remaining shred of rational thought Xander possessed was gone. All that was left was the need for more- more cock, more sensation, more _Spike_. 

He rolled his hips up, and that seemed to do something to Spike, because he made what sounded like a growl and started to really thrust against him. It was fast and hard, both of them driving against each other while they stared wide-eyed at the other. In an almost embarrassingly short time, Xander felt himself getting close and he opened his mouth to try and warn Spike, but was only able to say, "Spike... I'm gonna-" before he thrust up and came, his world shattering into little pieces of bliss with each jerk of his hips against Spike's. 

"Fuck, yeah," he heard from above him, the low voice hardly sounding like Spike. When he was able to force his eyes open, he saw Spike looking down at him, his eyes so dark they were almost black. His hips drove his cock hard against Xander's, humping him rapidly as he headed for his own peak. A few more thrusts and he threw his head back, his body shuddering as he cried out and came as well. 

Xander watched him and he suddenly understood why his own orgasm seemed to have turned Spike on so much. It was unbelievably erotic, watching someone touch heaven and knowing that he had helped do that, that he had gotten Spike so turned on that he came like that... he could feel his cock twitch, and wondered how long he'd have to wait before they could do this again. With just one kiss, one furtive encounter, he had become an addict, and already he was thinking about his next fix.


	2. Chapter 2

Xander was a wreck. It had only been four days since his last sleepover with Spike, but he couldn't stop thinking about it. That one kiss had turned his entire world on its head, never mind what had come after it. That had bowled him off his feet and knocked him around until he didn't know which end was up, like when he was five and a big wave had crashed over him at the beach. He still remembered the way the water had tossed him around, the weightless, directionless feeling that had left him both exhilarated and scared out of his mind. Spike's kiss had done the same thing, but this time there was nobody there to pull him onto his feet and steady him.

Nobody except Spike, that was, and he'd been avoiding him. It was the longest they'd ever gone without speaking since eighth grade, when Xander's best friend Will had bleached his hair, painted his fingernails, and informed everyone that his name was now Spike. Xander hadn't handled the change well, and they'd had their first fight ever. They hadn't talked for two months, and it still ranked as one of the worst times of his life. And he had a feeling that this week was going to be joining it.

The worst part was knowing that this time, it was all his fault. He'd been the one to make the first stupid move, and he still had no clue what had possessed him to do it. Up until he'd kissed Spike, Xander hadn't ever thought about another man in a sexual manner, but now he couldn't seem to stop. His dreams had been full of Spike's hands and mouth, and it seemed every time he jerked off, it was the memory of Spike's body moving against his that sent him spinning off into bliss. He wanted more contact, more kisses and touches, but he wanted other things, too. That was the really scary part, the thoughts of curling around Spike to watch TV, or laying his head on his stomach while he read after playing video games. Xander had the sneaking suspicion that somehow he was falling for his best friend, with no real clue as to how to stop.

A shrill bell jerked him out of his thoughts as it announced the morning break. He looked down at his blank notebook and sighed, then shoved it into his backpack, hoping he hadn't missed anything too important. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, Xander headed towards his next class. Halfway there, Spike appeared out of nowhere, walking beside him just as if they hadn't spent most of the week ignoring each other.

“Mum's goin' to Aunt Maureen's for the weekend,” he commented casually. Xander stopped and stared at him for a few minutes, wondering why he'd never noticed that the fake British accent was so damn sexy. When he didn't reply, Spike waved a hand in front of his face. “Hey, mate, you in there?”

Xander shook his head. “Uh, yeah. So... you gonna have a party or something?”

A snort answered him. “As if I'd want a bunch of these wankers around. Figured on layin' low- pizza, games an' a couple of flicks.” Spike shot him a sideways look. “Sound good?”

So it was going to be another ordinary weekend sleepover. Well, he guessed that answered his question. Xander summoned his usual goofy grin, hoping the pained edges didn't show. “Sure, you know me. Always up for a good old-fashioned rot-our-brains-out weekend.”

Spike nodded, and they started walking again, Spike apparently intent on following him all the way to the locker rooms. They headed out of the main quad, and Xander opened his mouth to say something, but the words died in his throat when Spike took hold of his arm and yanked him into one of the alcoves near the choir room. The blond pressed him up against the wall, stepping in close until he was almost plastered against him. Blue eyes glittered in the shade beneath the overhang, moving closer and closer until they filled Xander's vision, right before Spike's mouth settled on his.

There was nothing tentative about this kiss, no hesitancy or uncertainty, just the heat of tongues dueling as Xander opened eagerly for him, grabbing onto Spike's shoulders while his friend's hands flattened on his chest. Any thought of PE or classmates vanished in a heartbeat, leaving only the heady taste of Spike and the need for more, just like last weekend. A muffled moan hung in the air, impossible to tell who had uttered it, but that wasn't important, particularly when Spike tore his mouth away and rested his forehead against Xander's, panting softly.

“Wasn't gonna attack you like this, swear I wasn't. But, fuck, pet, it's been four days. Had me goin' outta my mind, thinkin'-”

Xander stopped the rambling words with a kiss, his tongue sweeping over Spike's bottom lip briefly. “I thought I screwed us up, that you didn't want me around anymore.”

“Wanker. Always want you around,” Spike retorted. “An' as for the just plain wantin' you...” His lips curled in a wolfish smile as one hand slid down to find Xander's dick, fingers curling around to squeeze him through his jeans. “That clear enough for ya?”

Xander moaned, thrusting up into Spike's hand. “Uh-huh.” Another squeeze made his eyes nearly roll back in his head as he fought to keep from coming right there. Spike's hand flexed around him one more time before it retreated, and Xander barely managed to bite back a whine.

He wasn't completely successful, but Spike didn't seem turned off by the small whimper. Instead, he began to kiss along Xander's jaw, his fingers working over buttons and zipper, opening jeans and delving inside in search of something better. Finally, they slipped into boxer shorts and closed around his prize, giving him a firm stroke before easing him out.

Xander hissed at the feel of air on sensitive bare skin, the electric sensation intensified when Spike moved to press against his hip, working him as he bent to suck on his neck. Somewhere in the back of his mind was the thought that anybody could wander by and see his dick completely exposed, see his face flushed and hear him moan as he got closer and closer to coming, but Spike's tongue flicked over a spot on his neck, and he was too far gone to really care. He writhed against the lean body that pressed him back against the wall, choking out, “Fuck... Spike.”

“Gonna do this right when you're over this weekend,” he rasped. “Strip you down, lay you out an' play with you all I want. Take my time, really get to see you when you come.”

Images of himself spread out naked on Spike's bed while his best friend explored his body filled his mind and Xander moaned. “Can't wait. Want- ohhhh God, that feels good. Want you.”

Spike nipped his ear. “So pretty when you're hangin' on the edge. You know how pretty you are, Xan? Can you even imagine what I wanna do to you?”

“Anything you want,” he gasped. “Just... please, I need-”

Fingers tightened around him. “Know what you need.” Spike's hand never stopped moving, and Xander moaned again as he felt his balls start to draw up. “Come for me, Xan. Wanna see you shoot, feel it on my hands.”

The raw words were like lightning, and he groaned, barely managing to shove Spike back a half step so he wouldn't drench him with come when his dick went off like a rocket. Spike shifted to one side, but never took his hand off Xander's cock, milking him for every drop he had while he looked down, watching intently. Seeing him so focused on the way he was coming was enough to make him come harder and longer than usual, and Xander was gasping for air when at last his dick gave one last twitch and stilled.

Spike stroked him one more time, then released him and stepped back to allow Xander to tuck his cock back into his pants. He straightened himself up as best as he could, then looked at his friend, glancing from feverishly bright eyes to the straining bulge that couldn't be hidden. “What about you?”

“What about me?”

Xander licked his lips and jerked his head at Spike's dick. “I could-”

“Nah. Gotta get to class, don'tcha?” Spike slid one hand down to squeeze himself and moaned softly. “Sides, not like I'm gonna suffer. Gonna slip into the men's an' get myself off good.”

The thought of Spike jerking off in the bathroom sent a pulse of heat straight through him, and before he thought, Xander reached out, knocking Spike's hand away and replacing it with his own. He kissed the soft skin just under Spike's earlobe and whispered, “I wanna watch.”

“Fuck!” Spike's hips shot forward as he threw his head back with a strangled cry. The denim under Xander's touch grew soaked in the space of a few seconds, but it took a little longer than that for him to realize what had happened.

Spike had come in his pants. His amazingly cool, hardly-ever-ruffled, walking sex on legs best friend had come in his pants, and Xander had made it happen. He looked down at where his hand rested on Spike's wet jeans, eyes wide at the realization that he'd just made Spike lose all his control, unable to believe how incredibly hot it had been.

Two fingers under his chin brought him up to look into dark blue eyes. “Tomorrow morning. Skip second, meet me in the men's by the computer lab, yeah?” Spike gave him a hard kiss, then stepped back.

“Wait... huh?” Xander tried to clear his head, still fuzzy from coming and then watching Spike come.

Spike's smile was sin personified. “Gonna get your wish, pet, let you watch me.” He darted in for another quick kiss, then took off, leaving Xander standing in befuddled amazement. His heart raced as he raised wet fingers to his lips, the musky scent of Spike on his skin threatening to make him unbearably hard again. Finally, deciding that he couldn't risk jacking off in public a second time, he forced himself to pick up his backpack and go get cleaned up, silently counting the seconds until tomorrow morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Xander glanced at the clock for what had to be the thirtieth time in ten minutes, scowling when he saw there were still eight minutes left before the end of first period. Bad enough that he had to sit through American Literature first thing in the morning, but today he'd had to do his best to ignore Buffy's curious looks and Willow's bemused glances as well. Lunch was going to end up being a full-scale inquisition if he couldn't get control of himself. Throw in the occasional 'you're such a loser' smirk from Cordelia and everything was absolutely perfect. He fidgeted in his seat and tried not to think about what was going to happen in thirteen minutes when second period started. He'd spent all night tossing and turning, unable to get to sleep without thinking about what Spike had promised him, and when he finally did drop off, he woke up in a wet spot a few hours later. And if having wet dreams at sixteen wasn't bad enough, he'd jerked off twice in the shower!

Something was seriously wrong with him. While he'd admit he thought about sex as much as just about any teenage boy, he'd always had a least a little control over himself, but ever since this thing with Spike had started, he couldn't seem to keep his hands off his dick or his mind out of the gutter. And as much as he'd like to blame it on Spike, he knew it was really his fault- he'd been the one to kiss his friend first, the one who'd opened his big mouth and said he wanted to watch Spike jack off- and how twisted was _that_, anyway?- the one who was going to ditch class in six minutes so he could prove what a huge perv he really was... Xander bit back a groan when his dick twitched. Yep, he was sick and wrong and all sorts of dirty things- but if it meant getting more sex with Spike, he wasn't about to confess.

The harsh, jangling cry of the bell yanked him away from his realization and back to the classroom, where people on either side of him were gathering backpacks and books and filing out. Xander sat still for a few seconds, trying to will his erection down to the point that it wouldn't scream 'I'm gonna see naked Spike in three minutes' when he got up, then eventually conceded defeat and grabbed his coat, holding it in front of him as strategically as possible until he got out into the hall. He fell in with the shifting crowd of students, hurrying towards the computer lab as fast as his aching dick would let him.

For once, it looked like luck was on his side, because the bathroom was empty. Xander headed for the handicapped stall, his hand slipping down to adjust himself, giving his dick a brief squeeze before forcing himself to let go. He told himself that he was waiting for Spike, and it was going to be worth it when he got to watch his friend peel those sinfully tight jeans down and wrap his hand around his- _Fuck_. A soft groan escaped, and he banged his head back against the wall. “I am _so_ screwed,” he muttered.

“Well, not yet, but maybe if you play your cards right this weekend...” Spike's soft laughter made his face heat, but Xander wasn't about to deny that he'd thought about that and... other stuff when it came to the promised sleepover.

Spike pushed the door open and walked into the stall, closing it and locking it carefully behind him. He shrugged out of his coat, letting the leather fall to the floor as he studied the other boy for a minute, then suddenly lunged, knocking Xander back into the tile wall with the force of his movement. Xander didn't care, though, not when Spike's hands framed his face to hold him still for a searing kiss that seemed to suck all the oxygen out of his lungs. Spike pressed up against him and Xander could feel the bulge of his cock, sliding over his own just like that first night when everything had changed forever.

Just when he was about to reach for a handful of tight ass, Spike wrenched himself away. Grabbing one of Xander's hands, he brought it down to his crotch, forcing his fingers to curl around the hard thrust of his erection. “Christ, I'm so fuckin' hard,” he gasped. “Didn't jerk off this mornin', wanted to save it for you. But last period, thinkin' about this... fuck, feels like I've been hard for soddin' ever!”

Rocking the heel of his hand against the damp denim, Xander glanced down to see Spike buck against his hand. “Sounds like you need to come,” he whispered hoarsely.

“Fuck, yeah.” Spike's hands flew to his waistband, making quick work of his button and zipper. Denim shifted and Xander suddenly found his fingers sliding over bare skin, hot and slick with precome. Spike hadn't worn underwear! “Didn't want anythin' gettin' in the way,” he told Xander, when the other boy looked down at his cock then shot up to his, the shock of the discovery clearly showing in the dark gaze.

“I can tell.” Xander curled his fingers around the silken length, slowly starting to stroke him. It felt strange, holding someone else's dick, working an angle that wasn't what he was used to, but when Spike hissed and pushed into his fist, he felt his own cock throb in sympathy and knew he could definitely get used to this.

Spike's hands curled around his biceps, and the blond looked down, watching Xander's hand move over his shaft. “Ohhhh God,” he groaned. “Not gonna be able to... fuck, pet, gonna come if you don't stop...”

Xander smiled and tightened his grip, jerking harder and faster in spite of the low warning. A part of him still couldn't seem to believe that his cooler-than-cool friend could really be that affected by him. “Come, then.”

“Fucking hell,” the blond ground out, his grip on Xander's arms tightening until it was just shy of painful. Xander felt a shudder run through him and then the cock in his hand twitched, spraying come all over his pants as the other boy came in his hand. Each shot made the dick he held jerk in his grasp, giving him an intimate knowledge of Spike that shook him right to the marrow of his bones.

He milked the last drops out, then bent to claim a kiss, tongue slipping past parted lips to tangle with his friend's. Forcing himself to release Spike's softening flesh, he pulled back and raised his come-covered hand, staring in wonder at the slick residue that coated his fingers. “That? Was fucking hot.”

Spike gave him a rueful grin. “Didn't exactly plan on it, but yeah, it was.” He took a couple of steps back, then slid a hand down over his chest. “Of course, that was just the teaser... promised you somethin' else, didn't I?”

Tearing his gaze away from his hand, Xander looked over at Spike just in time to see the hand slide down to cradle his cock. “But you- I mean, you just-”

“Came?” Spike's low laugh sent shivers down his spine. “Yeah, an' it was bloody brilliant, too. Course, doesn't mean there's not still fun to be had, does it? One of the perks to bein' a teenager, after all.” And sure enough, his dick was slowly hardening beneath the teasing fan of his fingers, lengthening and stiffening in a languorous stretch that made Xander's mouth water.

“Like what you see, luv?” Xander nodded dumbly, his eyes fixed to Spike's cock. One hand wrapped around the base and stroked slowly, moving up the hard shaft to the tip, where a single droplet was forming. He'd never expected to find another guy's dick beautiful, but Spike's really was. And he'd had that in his hand just a few minutes ago, felt it pulse as he came... oh, God.

Spike smoothed his thumb over the tip of his cock, working the precome back into his skin, lingering over the sensitive head before sliding his hand back down. He moaned softly, and Xander gasped as his dick twitched in response. He automatically reached down, but just before his fingers could make contact, Spike ground out, “No. Don't. Want you seein' this, takin' it all in.”

Was he kidding?!? Xander was hard enough that he thought he might end up causing some kind of permanent damage here! But something about Spike's tone held him still, and he found himself lowering his hand, a soft whimper escaping before he could stop it. The sound obviously did something to Spike, because he groaned, his hand tightening convulsively around the base of his shaft.

“Fuck, even hotter'n I thought, havin' you watch,” Spike hissed. “Dreamed about it, used to jerk off to it, but this is- ohhhh yeah... so much better'n I could've imagined. The way you look, all hard an' hungry for me... does it hurt to keep your hands off it, pet?”

“Yeah,” Xander breathed. He glanced up to see Spike looking at him with wild, dark eyes, his face tight with a familiar need. Both boys were panting softly, and when Spike slid his fist up to milk more drops of precome from his cock, Xander felt his boxers grow damp as his own dick jerked in sympathy. He looked back down, unable to tear his gaze away from the sight of the now-glistening cock for too long. “You're so hard,” he whispered.

Spike moaned softly. “Seems like I'm always hard lately, even more'n usual. Ever since- Christ! That night... thought I was havin' a wet dream come true. An' then later...” He bit his lip, his hand slowing until he was simply holding himself. Xander wondered if he was having to fight coming, but then he saw Spike's cock begin to move on its own, sliding back until the head was completely covered by his fist. As he watched, wide-eyed and aching, it pushed forward, propelled by the slow swivel of Spike's hips. “Ohhhh, fuck, that's it,” Spike gasped. “So good, so fuckin' tight, just like you're gonna be.”

Like he was-? Did that mean what he thought it did, that Spike wanted to fuck him? Xander's chest hitched with his next breath, and his voice was hoarser than usual when he asked, “You wanna be inside me, is that it, Spike?”

“Jesus Christ, yeah! Wanna slide inside you, feel you tight around me, stranglin' my cock while I fuck you, make you scream for me when you come,” Spike muttered, his eyes fluttering shut, hips moving faster as he lost himself in the fantasy. “Fuck, just thinkin' about it...”

“It gets you hot, doesn't it?” Xander barely recognized the voice that answered him as his own. It was dark and smoky, low and hoarse with need instead of high and tight with the panic that _should_ accompany the thought of getting fucked. Wasn't he supposed to be screaming and running away right about now? Instead he was leaning against a bathroom wall watching his best friend fuck his fist and tell him how much he wanted to fuck him, and all he could feel was a strange sort of empty need deep inside and a growing pressure between his legs.

Spike's guttural groan send another pulse of hot need right through his dick. “Fuck, yeah. Christ, if you knew how often I've- oh, God!- gotten off to that, picturin' you under me, moanin' an' beggin' for more...” His hand was moving again, flying over the hard thrust of his cock, the familiar, slick sound making Xander's balls tighten. “So close, God, so fuckin' close,” the blond muttered. “Wanna fuck you so bad, need to feel-” His voice shifted, and a low, intense voice demanded, “Gonna let me fuck you, Xander?”

It should've just been sex talk, but it felt like so much more, like he was being asked for something he wasn't completely sure he was ready for, even if he wanted it so much he'd probably bend over and beg for it in a heartbeat if Spike asked. Xander licked his lips, shifting restlessly against the wall, moaning as his cock rubbed against his damp boxers, “Yeah.” Once the word was out, he couldn't seem to help himself. “Yeah, I want you to fuck me, Spike.”

Almost as soon as the words were out of his mouth, Spike threw his head back, gasping, “Fuck, yeah! Ohhhh fuck, Xan, gonna- ungh, ohhhh God!” His cock throbbed in his hand like a heartbeat, and Xander stared in rapt fascination as come jetted out of the tip, striking the seat and side of the toilet bowl between them. He felt his dick jerk in his pants, straining along with each shot as though just the sight could make him come as well, but he was left stranded, needing something- God, anything- to tip him over the edge.

“Spike,” he whimpered. “Please... I need-”

The other boy looked over at him, blue eyes lazy and slumberous in the aftermath of his orgasm. Giving him a slow smile, he raised his come-covered hand to his lips, tongue sliding out to lick one finger clean. Xander groaned, and when Spike whispered, “Come,” he had no choice but to obey. He shuddered, hips thrusting forward into empty air as he unloaded shot after shot of come into his boxers, soaking his jeans in the space of a few seconds.

When the world finally stopped spinning, he opened his eyes to see Spike directly in front of him. “You're so gorgeous when you come,” the blond murmured, reaching out to trace his lips with two fingers. “Makes me wanna watch it over an' over again, keep you tied to my bed while I make you come until you beg me to stop.”

Xander groaned as his dick twitched faintly. He shifted slightly, then grimaced at the feel of sticky shorts sliding over sensitive skin. “As long as I get to be naked, I don't think I'll complain.”

Spike chuckled. “Wouldn't plan on wearin' too many clothes around me, pet, less you want 'em torn off.” He leaned in, lips just brushing against Xander's, his voice dropping down to that deeper register. “Gonna keep you naked this weekend, you know that, yeah? Wanna touch you an' suck you an' fuck you... make us both feel so good we won't ever want it to stop.”

Xander swallowed hard, fighting to keep from moaning and begging for it all now, right now. Spike's fingers trailed down his chest, sliding along his belt buckle as a soft kiss whispered over his lips. From somewhere off in the distance, a bell rang, and Spike sighed, then stepped back, slowly tucking himself away and fastening his jeans again. “After you jerk off tonight, that's the last time 'til I make you come on Friday.”

Before Xander could think to say anything in reply, his friend gave him a quick, hard kiss, then slipped out of the bathroom, leaving him still leaning against the wall, trying to figure out how the hell he was supposed to wait until Friday night.


End file.
